Mass Effect: The Outsider
by Legendaryicon
Summary: 7 years have passed since the end of the Reaper w a newly made experimental soldier with a council Asari commando team formed. They must locate newly found councilor's home worlds under constant attack from Mercenaries and assassins can the team finish these threats with their new source?Hope to make more like this.Hope its loved and read.Hope to make another READ,REVIEW,AND ENJOY
1. Dying Light

[I]

Dying Light

A sudden confrontation within Palaven. War between the Turians and the Mercenaries had broken out. The city named "Khalil", people ran in panic. Turian ships

crashed into the piles of blackened smoke piled up into the clouds. Screaming continued. Wounded Turian soldiers and civilians were rushed through the ruined

streets and into the hospitals.

Nurses and doctors ran through the white halls of the that had been wounded sat in chairs. Some stood others sat on the floor crying. A wounded near death

patient was pushed through the sadness, through the everlasting suffering. The hovering stretcher floated while being pushed and pressed hard against.

The patient was a turian Havoc soldier. His screams were heard from the distance. His body nearly torn apart by conflict. His turian havoc armor was chipped

and scared. His left arm was badly shredded as it bled out. His right hand moved back and forth. His face had a scared left eye.

His chest was still intact. Yet his Havoc turian armor still held the heated thermal bullets within it as it burned slightly his skin. His tears rolled down his right

eye. His left was useless now. His forehead was slashed as it dripped blood down his face. The doctor looked down at him his reaction to this wasn't for the

sight to be seen. He knew this patient would die. Only time would tell. The Turian kicked and screamed. His left leg was intact yet it bled from his pierced ankle.

His right leg had lost his foot.

Time moved slowly within his mind. Distant voices he recognized began fade away. His movements began to slow down. His knowledge of survival was at its

limit. He knew as a soldier his time was near, yet as a person it had been seen. Throughout his life he only meant to cause change. A change that he would

love to be a part of. His mind glimmered with small pieces of images. His mind began to drift to the moments he held dear to him.

His hearing of voices and sounds went silent. His eye became woozy as it closed and opened slower. He could barely see the light shining at him. He noticed

the halls and movement they rushed. Within his mind he could see his younger sister named "Jessy", a beautiful Turian woman who was barely getting

married. He could then see his brother "Kaleen", an honest brother who always was there for him. Sounds of joy and laughter echoed through his mind.

Remembering the last time he had enjoyed life.

His mind showed him the images of his parents. Loving caring they were. They always gave him the chance to better himself. His parents had died way before

the reaper war. Thinking that they were blessed not to see what he had seen and been through during that time. Yet his father had a best friend, one who

looked after him like a son. He closed his eye thinking of what his uncle would think. His uncle "Valern"(Turian Councilor).Within seconds the image of his turian

uncle faded and an image of flowers dropped across a grassy field.

His eye opened again. Gasping for air he could see her. She walked slowly through the fresh green grass. The silent sound of a normal sunny day. Leaves of

light blue color slowly dropped in front of her. Slowly reaching the tree she grabbed ahold of one. Gazing upon its beauty. She looked back to him. The light

skinned Asari was blue. Yet in the sunlight without any sign of blocking clouds she looked lighter. Smiling towards him her beautiful moonlight eyes looked into

his. Her Asari dress was long in length. The colors white and blue.

"I love you" she said

He reached out to her in his mind. Yet as doctors placed him onto the operating table his light in his right eye slowly faded. His right hand dropped like a brick

dangling lifeless. His last words were.

"Elisa"

THE OUTSIDER


	2. Troublesome

[II]

Troublesome

Holograms upon holograms showed throughout the room. The 3 councilor's had entered into a completely sealed off room. It was a massive round room with

nothing but empty space. This was a room of information. A room for their own needs. Around its massive space was an ongoing screening of a galaxy. The

galaxy their cycle lived and planets could be seen. Holograms in shapes of rectangles and squares floated around them as they limits had reached a peak.

Looking away from each other they felt incredible pain within their hearts. Blaming themselves for the hundreds dead.

The Asari councilor looked away from the image of what had been left of Thessia's High Charity. High Charity was a temple to her people. A massive open to

public monument of the Protheans way long before. Liara Ta Soni had helped in building it to make amends. The Asari councilor was named "Tevos".The

Salarian councilor was named "Jaeger", staring into the hologram of Omega and the theft of a Salarian base named"Chao".Chao was a Salarian base built

within a non-populated planet. It had continuous rain, and massive bodies of water scattered across the globe. Its clouds produced more water daily making

land less visible.

The Turian councilor was named"Valern".His hands tightened seeing the deaths and video clips of his people. His people suffered and died at the hands of

Mercenaries. Palaven had been breached through by brute force. Mercenaries had used the mass relay along with a new device that allowed them to warp into

a city. The chaos was devastating. His thoughts went deep within the loss. He knew the one that was responsible.

"Killing hundreds, including her own kind" said Jaeger

"She wants revenge, even so she's deluded herself" said Tevos

"She's trying to cripple us, break us but we won't we must continue this fight" said Valern

The 3 had their own points of painful sights. Each had lost in their own way something. Something valuable to them and their people. Something necessary.

Tevos looked back seeing the main image of the one responsible. All 3 of them walked side by side apart from their continuous arguments. Standing together

they stared into the ruined image. The image was enhanced showing her full body in a frozen picture.

The Asari skin color was pink, her freckles on her face were purple. Her angered eyes were solid tentacles were long, and the colored spots Alliance Military

combat suit was solid white. Its blue Alliance lines were scratched off. She wore a massive black coat with a the image she was running away from the

explosion within Palaven. Carrying a special case of information. Valern looked at his 2 other councilors.

"What's in that" asked Tevos

"The information on our defenses within the moon of Palaven" he said

"She'll be able to do what with it exactly" asked Jaeger

"Bypass us, blind our defenses, shut them down, will lose the moon" he said

"Nylah…when will this end?" asked Tevos

"Even worse than that she was part of the Specters…..she knows our strategies and locations" said Jaeger

Tevos looked down, crossing her arms. She felt responsible for what happened to Nylah and why she became like this.

"Where's our team?" asked Tevos

"Already on route to catching her informant" said Valern

"Good, let's hope we can get something out of this" said Tevos


	3. Hunting One

[III]

Hunting one

Through the horrid stench of left overs and steam. A Turian dressed in cloths and worn out rags ran and ran. Behind him was 3 other individuals 2 were Asari

commandos trying desperately to keep up. As they did they held their weapons and biotics at the ready. The hallways were dirty and rusted metal. The sight

wasn't one of the greatest to see. Living within this mess was a curse. The 2 Asari commandos continued their pursuit. Running and dashing forward with

biotics they went passed stores and stands. People moved out their way.

One of the Asari commandos was named "Jessica". A light oink Asari with tech armor. Her biotics glowed blue as she continued using them. Her body armor was

a tight fit. Yet it was light and weapon was saved on her back an avenger assault rifle. The 2nd Asari commando was named "Elisa". New member and has

been in service 4 years now. Her skin color was light blue. Her eyes glowed moonlight. Her body armor was of alliance material yet in her team colors. Her

colors were red and white. She wielded a shotgun named "The Disciple".

Elisa jumped over small boxes of food. People looked at them weirdly. Noticing the rush they decided to move aside. The running Turian ran and bumped

pasted others grunting and gritting his teeth. Looking back he noticed them. Both gaining on him. His Omni tool in his right hand glowed yellow. Looking

forward he stared at an ending road. He stopped and noticed the flying cars pass by. He cursed catching his breath. Looking back again he noticed the crowds

setting aside as they aimed their weapons towards him.

The turian looked at them as they closed weapons at the ready. Facing him he stopped and raised his hands. Slowly backing up towards the edge of the

walkway his feet felt the sudden rush of wind. Cars continued to pass by his back rapidly.

"Stop!" yelled Elisa

"I told you I know nothing!" he yelled

Jessica shoved her left hand forward as his body glowed blue. Surrounded by biotics he couldn't move at all. His movements were still. His body tried to move

yet he couldn't at all. His body was being pulled closer towards them. Both Asari commandos calmly walked forward towards him.

"You got him?" asked Elisa

"Yeah, he isn't going anywhere" said Jessica

"You're making a mistake" he said

"Oh yeah?! Why is that?" asked curiously

The Turian's forehead dripped bits of blood. Elisa lowered her weapon. People stared behind them. Wondering what was going on. His eyes stared into them

with fear. Elisa noticed his reaction, she stared puzzled. Within that single instant moment Elisa and Jessica were thrown back into the ground. The Turian

dropped and slipped of the edge. A mysterious figure fired her Phaeston rifle at them as she ran forward. Elisa shoved both hands forward her teeth gritting

holding back the thermal bullets. The cloaked figure ran and jumped off the edge with biotics surrounding her body. Elisa and Jessica ran towards the edge

then stopped.

Looking down. They could see the shattering glass falling.

"Shit! 2nd floor now!" yelled Jessica

"Primus! Where are you?!"yelled Elisa

A sky car flew quickly threw the winds. A geth synthetic robot named "Primus" was on top of the roof. His left hand gripped the steel rooftop. His right hand

gripped ahold of a mighty weapon. His weapon was massive named "Black Widow" turning to his left slowly within that single chance. His finger slowly pulled

the trigger as he gained a chance. The 2 individuals ran on as he pulled the trigger. The thermal bullet fired it flew past the shattered glass and straight into

the right ankle of the Turian. He slipped and dropped face first into the ground crashing into a couple.

The cloaked figure looked back noticing him falling and crashing to the ground against people. The cloaked figure looked back as she stopped and stared

forward towards the 2 running Asari's as they hovered into the shattered window. The cloaked figure ran on leaving the fallen turian stood up as he ran and

jumped forward. His Havoc thrusters pushed him forward as he soared through the sky and landed through the shattered glass and into the opened window.

Primus stood up holding his sniper rifle in both hands. His chest armor was formed in the shape of a human anatomy. His right chest plate had etched letters in

white colors. "HAVEN D-7" it said, his armor colors where white and black. His chest armor was solid black. His organic synthetic arms were in white. His

synthetic head white. His glowing tubes around his back and waist were black and white. He stared to his right as Elisa and Jessica grabbed ahold of the

wounded turian. Elisa looked back to see him. His thrusters were placed in various places around his body. His back had 2 his shoulders on both sides along

with the back of his feet.

"What took you so long?" she asked

"I got caught up" he said

Elisa looked back at Jessica as she held up the turian with her looked out the glass window as air whooshed ran away from then placed his Black widow on his back and walked beside Elisa.

"Was that...Nihla? "he asked

"I believe it to be so, she must have wanted him back and now we have the advantage" said Elisa

"Come on we need to help Jessica pack him back to the ship" said Elisa

Primus's flaps around his eye flapped open as he spoke with Elisa. Then closed shut. She smiled at him for a second as they followed.

"I see I can still make you laugh" he said smartly

"I swear you look weird now that you do that often" she said


	4. Beyond Us

[IV]

Beyond Us

The prisoner was helped onto the bridge of the Frigate named" Ascension". The ship was the same length of The Normandy walked behind the prisoner. Elisa

helped Jessica in making sure he was fine as the headed to the medic bay. Other Asari's were working on monitors or on tablets. They made sure the ship was

working fine for take-off. Primus walked past the galaxy map at the center of the next room behind the bridge. Asari engineers fixed computers and checked

monitors. Asari soldiers looked towards him and nodded.

Jessica and Elisa both placed the turian prisoner into the medical bay. He sat onto the bench grunting aloud. His wounded foot was nearly falling off clearly. The

medic Asari moved quickly as the biotics held his foot in place. A shot had been given to him as he calmed down and went to sleep. The doctor checked his foot

noticing its displacement and shrugged.

Jessica and Elisa walked out calmly of the medical bay and looked at each other as their commanding officer walked towards them. She was named "Aorta".

The 2nd floor was large for a lounge along with a kitchen and a med bay. Its far end had 4 sleeping pods past the kitchen. Towards the end of the sleeping

pods were rooms for the crew. Walking passed the lunch bay and the kitchen she noticed her other subordinates calmly enjoying their meal. The cook nodded

towards her. Her kitchen was lit as she stood by ready to give lunch of needed.

The Captain was thin her body armor was armored in white and skin color was blue. Approaching Jessica and Elisa they stared towards her. Both stood

saluting proudly.

"What happened?" she asked

"We gained the informant" said Jessica

The 3 stood out of the med bay

"Besides that, I have a report of him losing a foot?!"asked Captain Aorta

"Ma'am he was running away and he did nearly-"

"Where's Primus?"she asked

"He went back to the deck bay" said Elisa

"What of Nihla? "she asked

"We believe she was the one who had interfered" said Jessica

"Why did you miss your chance in her as well?" asked Aorta

"Well she got away before we could even get to her" said Elisa

"Alright get armed and prepped, were leaving and heading back" said Aorta

The Captain walked passed them and into the med bay.

The 4th floor was the last upon the Ascension. Engineers walked holding tablets and tools. The docking bay was large for a shuttle and escape pods. It

contained 3 large escape pods for 20 people each. 3 engineers worked in repairing parts of the damaged shuttle. The shuttle along with the pods were beside

to the were 3 monitors to the end on a wall to the left. Work benches (4) were to the far right. Tools and weapons were in cages lined up next to the lockers at

the lower end of the right.

Primus walked out of the elevator and headed to his work his black widow sniper rifle, he placed it on the table. Looking at its format he began to remove its

trigger along with its body. Noticing his thermal scope he began to change the original along with an extended thermal minded his own.

Elisa came out of the elevator and looked to her right noticing Primus minding his own. She smiled and unsheathed her shotgun. She elbowed lightly to the

back of looked towards her as she placed her weapon on the work bench.

"How's the prisoner?" asked Primus

"He'll live but with a reattached foot" she said

"Yeah…I thought so" said Primus

"He did nearly lost completely though and now the Captain is a bit angered" she said

"I thought so, how are you though after that? He asked

"Oh come on, Neo (Primus's real name) you think I'd get tired after a run like that?" she said smiling towards him

His flaps opened, as he looked at her his glowing eye stared back into hers.

"You know…I still can't believe you're here sometimes" she said looking back at her weapon

She closed her eyes as she spoke those words that pierced her heart continued to look at her noticing her emotions.

"Ever since that day….you..died..I lost hope…a.a…and...I couldn't think straight-"

Elisa stopped as she opened her eyes looking towards her left hand noticing his synthetic hand over hers. She looked up to him.

"I know, my lost thought was what I was leaving behind" he said

"I never wanted any of you to feel the kind of pain that would scar you" he said

Both of their heads tapped against each other

"Truthful…that's one of the things that I loved about you" she said

Primus and Elisa laughed with each other side by side


	5. Below

[V]

Below

Captain Aorta faced the prisoner face to face. He awoke with such a headache. The Turian's bottom jaw was left with bruises along with other parts of his face.

He looked at her noticing her angered face. He didn't mind that at all the silence between both grew. The doctor checked his right hand then stood aside. The

medic bay went silent as nothing was heard.2 other Asari commandos were standing by the door behind the doctor and the Captain. The prisoner was sitting

on top of a med bed. To the far right was the wall with holograms and small windows. To the left were the med beds along with the doctors table and tools.

"I'm Captain Aorta, Where is Nihla" she asked

"I don't know, you got the wrong idea" he said

"Don't test me, you have been seen countless of times by our operatives handing and working with Nihla "she said

"I don't know, I'm telling you "he said

"How wouldn't you know if she came an hour ago trying to save you from my team? "she asked

"Alright!,I don't know where she goes off to but what I do know is this" he said calmly

His hands lied flat on the med bed by his sides. His fingers twitched rapidly, his face began to sweat in nervousness. Slowly he began to move his body around.

Almost as if he had a bad itch. She noticed this and got in closer towards him.

The Ascension frigate flew through warp quickly as its pilot was checking scans and looking through holograms. She noticed nothing out of the ordinary. She

knew they were almost to their destination. They were heading back to the Citadel.

The captain waited to hear his word of explanation as he looked away from her. Then he sighed and looked up towards her again. He stopped slouching in

pain and gained little courage to face her. His words began to speak as his lips moved quickly.

"What you must understand is that, I was getting paid by her" he said

"I was getting paid, taken care of, watched over, basically my life up to this point she has taken care of me" he said

Captain Aorta stared shocked by this

"So your nothing more than a-"

"I'm just a decoy" he said

The right wall bursted, it had exploded into shredded metal as they screamed. The med bay was instantly sucked out. Red alarms went off as they were pulled

out into space. The Ascension was hit and was continued being shot at by another Frigate. Its laser weapons penetrated through the armor and bursted the

shield as if it was nothing but glass. Within seconds the pilot nearly fell off her chair. She looked over the monitors noticing another frigate firing at them as

they spinned out wildly from ship spinned and dropped as if it was hit by a baseball bat.

"MAYDAY!MAYDAY!"yelled the pilot

The Ascension drifted into a planet's orbit. The planet was a massive wet rainy home world always continuously wet. Filled with less land and more masses of

cold chilling water. Its clouded skies blocked the sunlight allowing nothing to reach its darkened skies.

Asari crew members ran back and forth trying desperately to shut off the fires within the floors. Yet it was no good. More and more the ship was being fired

upon. The more it was hit the more it fell faster as it lost one of its 2 engines. Dropping like a rock they fell through the planet's flaming debri and into its cold

cooling clouds. Lighting struck the ship as the pilot desperately tried to shift its course.

"Everyone escape pods now!"yelled the pilot

Within the deck bay, Primus and Elisa both slipped and grabbed ahold of the floor as the ship fell in a downward direction. Elisa grunted and gritted her teeth

Primus looked down to her and reached out. Within seconds the right side wall bursted into flames as people were sucked out. Screaming was heard as Primus

looked to his right noticing the dark clouds and constant rain.

Elisa's eyes went wide noticing the shuttle moving side by side because of the incredible air pressure.

"NEO!"she yelled as it flew towards them

Primus noticed this and let go of the steel floor and grabbed ahold of Elisa wrapping his entire body around her as she held him too. Both held each other

tightly as the shuttle slammed against the barriers of Elisa that were engulfed around them both. The shuttle pushed them out the opposite side of the dicking

bay as both began to free fall. Elisa grunted trying desperately to hold on.

"NEO! WERE-WERE?!-"

"HOLD ON!"he yelled

His body thrusted them forward as he looked up noticing the damages and flew forward. His rockets pushed him and Elisa close and closer to the dropping

shuttle. His speed caught up to the door as chunks of debri flew past them smacked the door with his left hand as hard as he could and it opened. Tossing

Elisa first inside, he looked forward and was hit by a massive chunk of a ruined burning wall of debri.

"NEO!"yelled Elisa reaching out to him from the open doorway.

She could see the massive frigate behind them. Rushing as she could to the shuttle controls she gained control. The shuttle struggled to turn on as it did she

cursed aloud at her hands down onto the controls. Burning chunks of debri continued to fly past Primus as he shoved aside the chunk of debri that slammed

against him. Free falling downward he looked at the shuttle and flew forward trying desperately to dodge incoming debri he moved left then right. His thruster

bounded to his body was able to allow him some ability of flight.

"Elisa I'm coming in!"he yelled

While flying closer and closer towards the off freefalling shuttle he slammed onto the roof as she looked up.

"Elisa at this rate we woke make it, use your biotics to cover our landing!"he yelled

Elisa looked up and her eyes glowed light blue. Shoving both hands to her sides she engulfed a barrier around the outside of the shuttle. Her biotics surged

containing the shuttle protected along with Primus who was above the roof. Looking up into the clouded sky of rain he could see the rest of the Ascension

burning and falling towards them as they smashed into the ground of soaked wet land. Along with the rest of the burning Frigate landing on top of them.


	6. Only The Strong

[VI]

Only the strong

Time had passed since that moment as it felt like an eternity. Elisa awoke slowly with a dizzy head and a tired body. Slowly grunting and feeling slight burns of

open wounds she slowly began to open her eyes. Looking at the very ground floor she could see rust of metal. She could then see stains of blood. She didn't

gasp not surprised at all. She only looked up slowly. Only to be hit by Vorcha's right hand. The Vorcha screamed in excitement. She looked down spitting out

blood onto the rusted floor. Looking up she stared angrily towards him. Looking to her right then left she could see her hands bounded. Barriers held her

biotics back. She was helpless. Her limbs bounded along with her waist.

The Vorcha looked down at her again. Smiling with slim dripping sown from its mouth he looked into her eyes. In that moment he was pushed aside by another

bigger individual. He was a Krogan wielding a massively powerful biotic hammer in his right hand. Its tip was slightly chipped. Its sides were forged into Krogan

heads. Its bottom handle was the end tip of a thresher maw head. His helmet was forged into a Krogan skull. His left shoulder had lost its yellow paint, as it

shined silver. His body armor was compressed with hardened carbon plates as she could tell by how bumpy and round it was. He looked straight at her as he

bended over. His head was way bigger than hers.

It almost seemed that if he wanted to he could gabble her up in one go. He laughed under his helmet. Noticing her feistiness and stood back up as the Vorcha left.

"Now, what happened to the informant?" he asked

"You killed him isn't it obvious?" she said smartly

"Good his usefulness came in the end" he said

"You bastard…."she continued

"HAHAHHA Mercenary life isn't easy" he continued as he walked slowly to his right

"You kill your own men? You should die instead" she said

"HA! In your dreams sweet pea, now who else made it out? "he asked

"You destroyed my Frigate and team, probably only me" she said

"No, I'm sure there was someone or maybe more who survived that" he continued

The Krogan turned around and walked away as he closed the steel door behind him. Elisa looked down gasping for air as if it had gone. She looked around her

surrounding noticing the lit lights fading little by little the rusted walls. The shattered glass, and the small closet like room.

"Not much for an interrogation room" she said

"Neo…where are you?" she asked

Rain continued to pour continuously. Its heavy clouds roamed the planet's surface. Without any sign of ever stopping they continued to rain. Wet rain drops of

cold water dripped all across the ruins of the shattered frigate. Nothing had been left intact. The shuttle had been buried below within the frigate's lower bay.

The deck bay was an entire mess. Parts and bodies scattered all across. The torn walls had been ripped open, bits of smoke still came out from the steel metal.

Through the rubble of parts and shredded remains of the Ascension. A synthetic hand only stood out of the center pile of debri. It slowly began to flex then

move around. The pile of debri moved as he did so.

As it moved Primus stood up dropping to the ground the chunks of piled metal on top of him. He stood firmly looking forward. His body had been scraped and

had lost its fresh new look. It was blackened and scraped against with long slash marks from metal. His eye was fine, his chest plate ruined. His arms and legs

missing some armor parts. His left round "N7" shoulder plate was looked down at his hands and feet noticing the wet rain water.

Primus stared noticing his fingers moving slowly then looking up towards the ruined ceiling. Heavy rain water rushed pouring in little by looked down and

walked on as he passed through ruins and bodies. He walked out through a large rip hole in front of him and outside into the cold rain. Looking forward was

massive bodies of water moving back and forth as he said nothing. Looking up as lighting struck the ocean he could see a massive frigate ship hovering beyond

him. He noticed it just staying there. The water slammed against his body as he stood, looking to his right he noticed a broken weapon locker and 2 dropped

weapons along with scattered parts.

Primus walked towards the 2 weapons. The first one he noticed being a Avenger assault rifle as he bended down and grabbed checked the ammo, noticing on

his screen as full. He placed it on his back and checked the 2nd weapon. The 2nd weapon was an "M-98 Widow" sniper rifle. Grabbing ahold of it he tapped the

used thermal clip and looked up again. His dirty synthetic body was the only thing in total complete status as the ruins of the ship were behind him.

"Alright,I'm coming "he said


	7. Sight of One

[VII]

Sight of one

The Krogan warlord was named "Burdock". Walking into the prison room he looked around noticing the captured Salarians. Some had been wounded and

dying. Their hologram chains held them in place. The small 4 man prisons were lit with bright lights. They grunted and moaned in pain. They knew death was

there only escape. He smiled under his helmet believing his paycheck was going to be massive at this rate. Another Krogan walked into the room wearing a

standard Krogan helmet. His body armor was regular looking exactly like a Vanguard Krogan. Walking toward his warlord boss he spoke aloud.

"Burdock we have scanned the area and found nothing of any other signs of life" he said

"What about the body of the informant?" asked Burdock

"No signs of any kind, were in the clear" he said

"Good work, Danka" said Burdock

Burdock walked passed him and headed into a rusted elevator and headed to the bridge. Danka looked at the doors closing behind Burdock. Danka walked

towards the prisoners thinking was this right? Even if they Mercs, even if they're pay was large. Shaking it off he walked away knowing this was his only way to

gain money.

Primus had flown up into the air and grabbed ahold of the ship's right side as he climbed his way up there the harsh blowing of winds and heavy rain. His

synthetic body could handle the cold and rain. He continued to scan the area for life signs near him. As he did he scanned Vorcha's along with some Salarians.

He stopped noticing Elisa's signature to the end of the hallway within the climb. He looked up noticing the top of the ship.

"Bridge? or Elisa? She would be mad if I went ahead without her and return at the last minute" he said to himself

Primus laughed with himself knowing this. Holding on to the side of the frigate he grabbed ahold of his M-98 widow sniper rifle and placed the end of the

weapon at the steel armor. Sighing for a bit he said nothing. Slowly squeezing the trigger he through his single eye visor. He switched his vision to thermal

noticing a Vorcha walking bay him, passing the steel wall and walked passed a escape pod hatch door.

"Huh?!...Imagine that "he said

Primus slammed his weapon onto his back again. Jumping to his right side 2 times. He reached the escape hatch door. Noticing the size of the door he was

ready. Jumping over the escape pod's exit sign. He noticed how wide it was to launch as he moved his right hand forward as it glowed with a light blue Omni

tool. He was able to override Vorcha slowly laughed to himself about what he had done to the Asari within that room. Happily thinking he was a "BOSS" to

himself. Never believing he was weak not even for a second. Sounds of air compressing sounded as he stopped and looked to his right noticing the escape

pod.

"HUH?"he said as he walked closer and closer

Then it happened as it bursted a sudden rush of cold air and wet rain pulled him out along with the pod.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"he screamed as he dropped into the cold deep rain water ocean

Primus jumped through the opened pod doorway as he landed on the rusted floor. Emergency lights rang on and on.

"ALERT!ALERT!"as they did

Primus looked to his left seeing incoming Vorcha then to his right seeing incoming Krogan. Vorcha's down the hall fired their Phaeston weapons forward as

Primus ran down towards them. Sliding his knee's he fired his avenger assault rifle into them as they fell one by one. Krogans charged yelling wildly from

stopped and stood back up as he was stopped by the end of the hall smashing into the wall.

Turning around his single eye glowed flashing white and red

"HUNTER MODE" he said

His trigger finger rapidly held the weapon as it glowed light blue. Its thermal clips fired with an electrical surge running through them. The bullets prevented the

Krogan shields to ran forward as he let go of his avenger and his right Omni electrical blade opened slashing away one by one. His left hand held his avenger

assault rifle. Running on he ran through the Krogan as they dealt with the electrical surge running through them. As they fell to the ground Primus stood at the

opposite end of the hallway. Looking back to the many dead bodies his Omni blade vanished.

Elisa opened her eyes hearing the alarms running on and on. She noticed the running Vorcha's by her opened door. The door was left open. She then noticed a

Krogan close the door shut. She sighed and thought.

"Primus come on get here" she said

Krogans blind fired their weapons. Vorcha's sent there combat drones into the lounge as Primus ran forward and jumped over the fired at mid jump his Avenger

assault rifle. Taking down one Vorcha and it's rolled and slammed against a wall. Glass fell around his weapon his eye flickered white and looked right. Noticing

how many opponents his scanner could pick up. He was able to see even through the rusted steel walls. Blind firing his avenger over his head. Through the

ruined glass window the electrical thermal bullets fired through his incoming enemies.

Elisa heard the masses of alarms going on still. She closed her eyes focusing her biotics into her hearing as she could hear farther. Opening her eyes they

appeared black .She gained a sense of her opponents falling dead. She could then see a solid blackened object that glowed light blue from its right rest were

in orange and tried to move her arms again forward. She felt a sudden shock of electricity running through her arms and then to her mind.

"Ahhh!"she yelled

Elisa's head dropped looking downward to her stomach. Gasping for air she gritted her teeth.

"Damn it!,Neo needs my help" she said


	8. To One of Us

[VIII]

To one of us

Elisa looked forward as she could hear the thermal conflict of flying bullets stop. The rusted door opened as she noticed it sliding open by force. Smoke covered the door way. Primus's eye glowed within the smoke as he walked inside and stared at her.

"Elisa!" he said

"I'm alright,took you long enough" she asked

Primus lifted his right hand and his Omni tool glowed over it as it shut off the hologram shackles. Primus looked at her. Standing back to her feet she wiped her

purple blood from her mouth and hugged him then kissed his dropped his M-98 widow sniper rifle. She then walked passed him and grabbed his avenger

assault rifle from his back. She checked its thermal clip and held it grabbed ahold of his widow and looked at her.

"I noticed the Salarians are within this floor and the upper floor" said Elisa

"I know, I also noticed a couple turian soldiers still alive" said Primus

"We need to get to the main bridge and gain control of this frigate" she said

"Alright we move as one" he said

"Let's go" she said

Primus walked behind her as she walked out first. Elisa checked her left and Primus the right. Both moved down to the left side of the worn out hallway and

entered the elevator. Elisa looked to him on her left side noticing his dirty, partially burned body. She noticed the scars and missing body armor. His synthetic

limbs had slight cuts in between its muscles. She grew worried but then remembered that wouldn't stop looked forward as the elevator moved up.

"What a mess of a mission" she said

"All this for a single informant that we needed to question" she said

"It wasn't planned, but were getting out of here" he said

"Captain Aorta would be pissed knowing that I was captured so simply" she said smiling

"She would be proud of you living up to her training" he said

"I guess in a way, she was one tough instructor" she continued

"Does it hurt?" she asked

"My wounds? Yes but I try not to concentrate on them, as far as my turian training yeah they still do hurt" he said

"Good to know" she said

The doors opened as they rushed out aiming their weapons were 4 large jail cells. Each held around 4 prisoners and had some dead ones too.2 on both side of

the room. The room was connected to another hallway. The hallway was connected to the armory along with the kitchen. Lastly was the last room. The last

room was a combat training area.

Both noticed the jail cells unguarded as the alarms had stopped. Elisa walked over and unlocked them. Checking up on them. One Salarian looked at Primus

and yelled.

"AHHH! THE GETH!"he yelled

"No! Stop he's with me remember that changed 7 years ago" she said

The Salarian calmed down as Primus stared at him and sighed. Looking ahead he walked on releasing the other cages and stopped noticing one cage with a

turian. Yet Primus's flaps around his head moved noticing this particular turian being someone he recognized.

The Turian was badly bruised and wounded from his left leg. His right eye had been gouged out. He didn't move at all. His breathing was slow. He was held up

by biotic chains at the ends of his hands. He was hovering yet held on by the barriers under his feet and around his stomach. He wasn't going anywhere. His

left eye was left purple he couldn't see at all. Bruised, battered, it looked as if they wanted information out of him.

Elisa noticed him stop ahead of him frozen in thought. She stood up and walked behind him she then looked left noticing the battered turian. Her eyes went

wide knowing who that was.

"It's your brother,Neo"she said

Primus opened the cell and entered the room. Elisa had shut off the cell instantly with the touch of a hologram on the side of the wall.

Primus caught him.

"Ughhh…"he said

"I got you, Arden" said Primus

The turian Arden went silent his arms dangled. His body was tired and wasted of energy as Primus held him close on one knee. Looking down at scanned his

body signs noticing he was still alive. Wounded Salarians stood up and walked towards the center slowly looking around. One Salarian that wasn't wounded a

lucky one. He rushed to Elisa.

"What of back up?" he asked

"We'll head for the bridge and take over" she said

"You haven't done that yet? Why?!"he asked

"We needed to secure you guys first, treat the wounded and stay out of sight" she said

Primus looked back at the Salarian as he stared noticing the geth caring about another being?

"I-thank you, I'll watch over him" he said

"Thank you" said Primus

Primus stood up carrying his brother out of the cell and sitting up against a wall to looked at him as he opened his left eye slowly staring at him.

"…L-I-TT.."he struggled to speak

Primus said something over his right shoulder as Arden's eye widened

"Light within the being is one of many that shines alight to all" he said

Primus stood up and walked away as he grabbed ahold of his widow sniper rifle and walked into the armory grabbing ahold of thermal clips and another

weapon. The Salarian looked puzzled at what just happened as Elisa stood by him.

"Your friend…is an interesting one" he said

"Here, protect them" she said as she followed behind Primus

The Salarian grabbed ahold of the avenger weapon in both hands and walked back to check on the others.

Elisa stood at the doorway leaning on her right side looking at the back of Primus as he opened a weapon crate and 3 weapons appeared.

"What did you tell him?" she asked

"That I'm alright and I'm here, we should get going" he said

"Really? Well then we better get to it" she said


	9. Overlord

[VIIII]

Overlord

The Krogan warlord threw a Vorcha into the floor angered. His body clenched in rage as he grabbed ahold of his charged biotic hammer. As he did he raised it up and slammed it into the screaming Vorcha killing him.

"Kill that little shit!"yelled Burdock

Danka looked away noticing this. His mind was somewhat troubled by the actions his mentor had taken.

"A little extreme sir, but alright well get men on the-"

The elevator doors opened as both Danka and Burdock looked back towards the end of the hallway. Thermal bullets flew through walls, through running

Vorchas as they fell by the elevator. Danka jumped onto the floor avoiding them. Burdock slammed his hammer down into the ground laughing and grunting. A

purple bubble like shield appeared protecting him for 5 seconds then it faded. Elisa moved swiftly through the gun fired coming around her as her body was

engulfed with pure biotic energy as it shielded her. Smoke screen picked up all around the hallways.

Vorchas screamed in excitement, Krogan's without helmets coughed. Others fired their weapons blindly into the ran forward with his scanners picking up

through the smoke heat signatures. His weapon within his hands was a geth shotgun. Its body glowed light blue as the bullets did more damage to its ran

ahead of Elisa through the rusted hallway as she charged her body with large amounts of biotic energy.

Burdock laughed noticing this strategy. Danka quickly rushed to his feet as he head-butted the biotic charge that came from Elisa. Danka staggered as Elisa did

the same. Both stared face to face as she shoved both hands forward into him.

Primus jumped over the small barricade of cover and fired his geth shotgun into 2 incoming Vorchas behind Elisa. Elisa ran and slid across the floor avoiding the

attack from Danka's took the chance and ran towards Danka and fired his geth shotgun into his head. The body slowly fell behind him as Primus fired and fired.

Elisa dashed past Burdock and headed to the control room on the main bridge ahead of her. Burdock ignored her and ran forward firing his geth shotgun

towards him.

"COME ON!SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT GETH!"he yelled

Primus ran with all his might straight towards the one responsible for taking his brother. Burdock ran towards him in full speed a rushing angered Krogan. Yet excited about a challenge.

Burdock took the shots head on as he tackled Primus and continued running through the barricades and through the elevator steel felt the pain through his

body as he dropped his geth shotgun. The mighty Krogan then slammed him into the ground and lied on the instantly jumped back to his feet. Recovering his

eye continued to blink avoided the first returned with 2 punches and an uppercut. Burdock laughed backing up 3 feet then charged grabbing ahold of Primus's

waist and slamming him against the back wall of the ruined grunted and looked eye to eye with this beast. He head-butted him head on then his Primus's dual

Omni blades came to life as he swung forward shattering the Krogan skull helmet. The Krogan yelled as he let go and punched Primus straight through the

elevator back wall.

Primus flew through the steel wall and dropped rolling onto the ground. He lied, face first into the ground as he moved he looked up and was kicked by

Burdock.

"Not Bad! You know tactics like that turian! HAHAHAHA come" he said

Elisa checked the frequency of the frigate and began transmitting a distress call back to the citadel council as they were alerted.

Elisa looked back noticing running Vorcha heading toward her. Reaching for her Katana shotgun she fired rapidly towards them. Trying desperately to avoid her

weapon they ran into cover quickly. Screaming in anger they hid looking over their shoulders. Elisa charged her body as biotics swirled all over her body and

exploded into one massive bursted of a massive pressurized bubble. The 3 Vorchas were pushed and thrown out of cover. They fell onto the ground grunting

and screaming.

Burdock grabbed ahold of Primus's neck and dragged him through the rusted steel floor. As he did he did so laughing aloud. Lifting him up with one arm and

slamming Primus into another wall he got a closer look into this single geth.

"Well done, You out of the many I've fought are the 3rd to ruin my favorite helmet" he said

Burdock grabbed ahold of his biotic hammer from his back and charged it as Primus noticed this and waited for the precise moment to strike. Elisa looked back

to the controls as she had killed all the Vorchas on the bridge. Rushing to the controls she pressed a hologram button that lifted the frigate out of the reach of

the ocean water and into the stormy clouds. The frigate moved side to side.

Burdock had raised his hammer then stumbled.

"What the hell?!"he yelled

Primus was let go as he dropped to his feet. Within that moment he took back feet thrusters activated as they pushed him up into the air. The back shoulder

thrusters pushed him forward. His right arm was bended back as his right electrical Omni Blade shifted open. Burdock looked towards him slowly within that

striking moment. Trying to swing his biotic hammer in time. Primus's Omni blade struck through his hard Krogan skin. His skin along with his strong bone skull

structure was penetrated by Primus's electrical Omni blade.

Burdock and Primus fell to the was on one knee as his right hand was against the dead Krogan. Burdock had fallen on his back dead. Primus's Omni blade

vanished as he stood up.

"Elisa ,were clear" he said

"Alright come on up to the bridge" she said


	10. Rising Light

[X]

Rising Light

The Council had called in reinforcements along with extra aid. The mission of locating the new source was a failure. Yet Elisa and Primus both survived in saving

the held captives. They were honored by Councilor was noticed by the council as a success. Not as another failure.

Primus walked out of the councilor's embassy. Slowly walking down the steps his body was a mess. Yet even ruined he still had to keep going. As he walked

down the steps he looked forward noticing a girl and boy Turian. Both stared forward in casual clothes. Both young. Yet the boy turian was in healing rags and

had an artificial glowing eye. Primus's face flaps moved open as he approached them. The 3 of them stood facing each other as Primus didn't know how they

would react.

His sister hugged him. Tears rolled down her brother did the same as one arm wrapped around Primus on his right his sister on the left. He hugged them as well.

"I'm sorry" he said

"We thought you were gone" said Karen(Turian sister)

"It's good to see you again brother" said Arden

"I'm happy to see you again" said Primus

"How is this possible?" she asked

" helped rebuild me" he said

"Were just glad your back" she said

Primus felt happy and cheerful hearing those cherishing words of encouragement. Even now those words allow his light to shine even throughout all he had

been through. Even though he doesn't appear himself anymore.

Elisa walked down the steps slowly walking beside her mother. Her mother was the councilor Tevos.

"I'm glad you're alright"she said

"Thanks mom, but it's really Neo who did it all he thought even through the worst and helped me" said Elisa

"Keep him close, he seems worth it all" she said

"Thanks mom, he sure is" she said as they walked away from each other

Elisa walked up to the reunion and smiled embracing them together. They laughed with each other.

"All right guys lets go out for dinner" said Elisa

"Are you sure?" asked Arden

"Were on shore leave for the 2 days,yeah"she said

"I'm game" said Primus

Within the planet of raining fury and clouded skies. A Small warship landed around the massive amounts of ruined wreckage of the "Ascension". Getting out of

the ship was a small thin figure cloaking turned static from the heavy rain along with the mind blowing wind. As she walked forward her movements became

cloaked figure unsheathed her hoodie as her face became stared off into the vast sky of rain feeling its incredible wind. Her pink skin was freshly washed. Her

eyes were closed. She opened her arms wide allowing nature to feel all around her.

Nylah opened her eyes again looking forward as they glowed solid black. She had noticed through the massive body of ocean. She could see many under sea

rocks and ruins of wreckage ships. Turian ships buried below. She stared angered by this. Her mercenary group had failed to do what they had been given.

Now She must complete this task on her own.

Nylah looked to her right noticing the smoking ruins and massive parts all around the wreckage and thought to herself. She noticed a shattered end of a Black

widow sniper rifle on the ground.

"They will all pay" she said


End file.
